Gnome
Gnomes are great elementals: manifestations of the magical power of earth in a particular landscape. They come into being ex terra when an area of land is rich in a particular element: "A gnome would be born in places such as forests with rich soil and plant life, or caves rich with ore... Gnome wouldn't exist in barren wastelands with polluted soil" World Guide 2; Elemental Handbook; Pure Elementals. In their natural state, elementals have an incorporeal existence and do not interact directly with the world, though they are conscious and can lend their power to humans they find worthy, empowering so-called "covenanters" to become powerful elemental mages. Like almost everything else in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, though, elementals can become corrupted by demonic energy. This turns them from vague, incorporeal nature-spirits to voluptuously-bodied magical monstergirls. The connection between an elemental and the land she inhabits is sympathetic, and as the monstergirl grows in power from receiving spirit energy, the land becomes more mana-rich and bountiful. The most powerful demonic elementals have such mastery over the forces of nature that natural disasters can be entirely averted within Demon Realms. Like other great elementals, gnomes can through "fission" generate multiple little chibi bodies, so as to be in several places at once if her stewardship of the natural environment requires it World Guide 2, Elemental Fission. Married elementals also do this so that their main body can remain with their husband while the fission bodies do whatever work needs doing. Encyclopedia Entry Earth elementals, born from a concentrated earth elements that were corrupted by demonic energy and became "monsterized elementals." They have become monsters with a woman’s form. They are monsters with a quiet, carefree disposition that inhabit lands rich in earth like caves and mines. When they spot a man who strikes their fancy, they gently embrace him with their body, which is full and voluptuous, as if to symbolize the earth. They tempt the man in their arms to seek their body, in pursuit of sex and a covenant. Most of the time they hardly speak and silently cuddle with their covenanter. However, they occasionally whisper sweet-nothings like a lover, as if delirious with passion, they throw themselves at their covenanter; seeking to make love. They prefer making love slowly over a long period of time, during which the gnome is almost like the soil and the covenanter is like a plant taking root. Just as the soil feeds plants with nutrients, they slowly infuse their covenanter with the "power of earth" necessary to make use of their power, at the same time, the covenanter pours his spirit energy into them as though planting seeds in the soil. thumb|left|''A gnome that became a dark elemental. A [[Prisoner Fruit|prisoner fruit grows from her head, and she seduces her covenanter with her body that's ripened and become even more alluring.]] Their body which symbolizes the earth, gently envelops the covenanter's penis; holding it tightly as if it were meant to take root there, slowly and continuously providing intense pleasure. Due to the power of earth flowing into him along with the pleasure, the covenanter will experience an indescribable feeling of relief, to end up overflowing with energy so that he will seek them even more. He will become enthralled with being continuously joined with them. Then, in order to join even more deeply with their covenanter, their body will guide him deeper and deeper inside, as if gently embracing the covenanter. As a covenanter, charmed by them, continues to provide them with spirit energy, eventually they will transform into a "Dark elemental," which is dominated by demonic energy. Before long, their body and heart melts away like solid earth becoming mud, they will end up seeking to ravenously swallow up their covenanter's body and always remain continuously joined while having sex with him, not separating for even a moment. Once they get started, they refuse to let go. They will likely end up being continually joined, just as a tree is rooted in the earth. Then, as if to raise the tree rooted inside them, so it can grow even more splendid, they start to infuse their covenanter with demonic energy, at the same time as they infuse the power of earth. Through demonic energy, the covenanter is raised to become a powerful and lustful incubus, who can no longer live without the gnome. They are "earth elementals" and their corruption is the same as corrupting the earth of the natural world. With soil being condensed with demonic energy, plants which were formerly green, as well as the fruits and vegetables that humans eat, transform into freakish and ominous plants of the Demon realm. Plants that are unique to demon realms, such as "Tentacle plants," which are fueled by demonic energy, as well as "Prisoner fruits," which the monsters eat to enhance their personal beauty and lasciviousness, etc. also start to appear. Also, plant type monsters such as "Alraune," "Mandragora," etc. are likely to grow even more lewd and powerful. The vegetables and fruits of the demon realm that grow in this soil are very high in nutrients, they are also incredibly delicious to Humans; but because they abundantly include demonic energy and aphrodisiacs, humans who consume them end up taking the demonic energy into their bodies, gradually transforming them into monsters and Incubi. Eventually, the land is likely to change into a demon realm, rife with its unique plant life and full of monsters. :'TL Note:'''It should be pointed out that as with most such statements in the MGE, a dark gnome trapping a man inside her permanently is likely hyperbole. After all, the one we see in the art doesn't have her man in her at the time. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Gnome_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page gnomejapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Gnome.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Monster-Girl-Anime-Original-Anime-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-1152249.png|Dark Gnome Gnome sticker.png|Fission Body File:Gnome extra art.jpg|A gnome that became a dark elemental. A prisoner fruit grows from her head, and she seduces her covenanter with her body that's ripened and become even more alluring. |-|Fan Artwork= Gnome in Mineshaft.jpeg|Quick Minecraft/MGE crossover by TheToxicGemstone 44128555_p0_master1200.jpg|Gnome paizuri http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=44128555 fullset gnome_by_butter_t-da4nr7d.jpg|Art belongs to Butter T Gnomo.pIV.png|Gnome by SugarDoll|link=https://www.facebook.com/SugarDollIdols/ tumblr_o7zbt0eobv1uaxebao1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/145143988754/tonights-stream-drawings-dark-gnome-for buck-satan Ivy's forms pt 1.jpeg|Ivy's Forms, pt. 1 by TheToxicGemstone Ivy's Forms pt 2.jpeg|Ivy's Forms, pt. 2 by TheToxicGemstone Ivy's Forms pt 3.jpeg|Ivy's Forms, pt. 3 by TheToxicGemstone IMG_2718.JPG|A Jewel Gnome, a very, very rare variant of Gnome that only appears in caves with exceptional mineral wealth. Instead of the dirt arms and the clay-like body of the typical Gnome, she has a main body made of pure 24 karat gold, hair made of silver, and limbs made of crystals. She can allow those who form a covenant with her to detect and easily obtain vast mineral wealth in exchange for the covenanter's spirit energy. (by TheToxicGemstone) 1482332246586.jpg|By https://my.mixtape.moe/ovvmrc.png 43756241_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43756241 C3K4qONUkAAHzZC.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/824924743098724352 EAIAiRtWkAAzYXv.jpg|by AltairLeVega 5iwnLvmZlv8.jpg|by Nekochanoff 3126595 - Gnome Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Spirit Family Category:Elemental Type Category:Calm Category:Gentle